


Entropy

by kooili



Series: SlowBern [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Teasing, countdown: tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: The SlowBern continues with a little help from Fleur. Follow up to Heat Sink for the prompt 'tease'. (The tease is, for once, not me.)
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: SlowBern [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605892
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Entropy

Albie’s was bustling by the time they finally got there. It was much later than usual and it was clear there was barely standing room at the bar. 

“Looks like a while before we’ll get a drink, much less a seat,” Serena commented, unbuttoning her coat. 

“Maybe we should go somewhere else?” Bernie suggested when a waving arm from the opposite side of the room caught their attention. 

Serena’s face brightened up immediately. “No need for that.” She gave a small wave of acknowledgement in return before turning to Bernie. “Looks like we’ve got a table after all. Why don’t you go ahead and make small talk while I get the drinks?” 

Bernie nodded obediently and crossed the room, treading between tables and groups of happy patrons. The petite redhead occupying the booth she was heading for flashed her a wide smile as she approached. 

“Come, sit,” Fleur said, patting the seat next to her. 

Bernie smile wavered as she pulled her coat off, flicking a glance in Serena’s direction before sitting down. Fleur’s lips tweaked upwards, not missing a beat. “You’ll be safe until Serena comes back, I promise.” 

* * *

“And then she said,” Fleur lowered her voice conspiratorially, “that wasn’t the kind of pussy I had in mind.” 

She cackled loudly at her own joke, Serena joining her, chuckling. Bernie grinned, shaking her head and cringing.

“You are incorrigible,” Serena remarked, picking up the bottle of wine and started topping up her glass. The ruby liquid barely filled a quarter of the bowl before it ran out. “I think we need another bottle,” she declared, plonking the empty back onto the table. 

Bernie immediately moved to rise only to be halted by a hand covering hers. “No,” Serena said, sliding out from behind the table. “My turn. And I’ll get you a whisky as well, shall I?”

Bernie nodded and smiled, watching as Serena made her way towards the bar. Her eyes were instantly mesmerised by the sway of Serena’s hips as she walked. It wasn’t until Fleur cleared her throat loudly that she was snapped out of the haze she was in.

“She definitely fancies you as well,” Fleur stated matter-of-factly, taking a sip of the bright pink concoction in front of her. 

Bernie’s expression, Fleur noted in amusement, was an immaculate impression of a rabbit caught in headlights. To her credit, it only lasted seconds before being replaced by a mask of cool indifference. “I don’t know what you’re suggesting but…”

Fleur brushed aside her denial with a wave of a hand. “As much as I’d like to take credit for being a sleuth extraordinaire, it doesn’t take a genius to see how enamoured you are with our lovely Ms Campbell.” Bernie started protesting again and stopped when Fleur shot her a look. “Please don’t make me use the phrase ‘heart eyes’...”

That seemed to do the trick and Bernie closed her mouth and sat back, realising that resistance was futile. She was bound to be caught out at some point and at least it was by someone other than Serena. 

“I may have some feelings for Serena,” she admitted carefully, “but I definitely disagree about it being mutual. I’m afraid you’ve got your wires crossed, Fanshawe.”

Fleur quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

Bernie nodded glumly. “It’s a one-sided affair and wishful thinking on my part.” With a large side of hormone-addled fantasies, she added silently. “She’s not shown an ounce of interest and she would have if I’ve been as obvious as that.”

Fleur regarded her with narrowed eyes, trying to decide if Bernie was being facetious. “Serena Campbell is a consummate flirt and there’s nothing she loves more than to tease. You don’t think it’s possible that she knows and is twisting you round her little finger?” 

Bernie shook her head firmly. It wasn’t possible. Surely she would have picked up a vibe. Some sign that Serena was interested. Wouldn’t she?

Fleur could see Bernie wavering and a quick look towards the queue at the bar gave her an idea.

“I’ll prove it to you,” Fleur said. “Just keep an eye on Serena,” she instructed.

Bernie gave her a confused look but did as she was told. Fleur straightened her back, a wide smile forming across her before she let out a burst of laughter loud enough to carry across the pub. She turned and placed a hand on Bernie’s upper arm, clinging onto it, as if she just said something very clever. 

“Look at her,” Fleur hissed under her breath, before letting loose another titter of laughter. 

Bernie turned towards Serena, not knowing what it was that Fleur was asking her to watch for but she was certainly not expecting this.

Serena, staring back at them, eyes dark, jaw set, radiating pure and simple jealousy. Green-eyed monster in all its glory. And she was glaring pointedly at Fleur.

Oh?

Oh. 

“She’s…” Bernie croaked, her voice sticking in her throat, her brain still processing what she was seeing. 

Fleur nodded victoriously. “Yes.”

“And I’ve not been imagining…”

“No,” Fleur confirmed, pulling away with a smug look on her face. “So, what next, Were-Wolfe?”

The initial shock and elation quickly turn into nervous trepidation. What next, indeed.


End file.
